New Year With The Family
by ToradeHolstein28
Summary: Another oneshot It sucks. Please review and enjoy.


Disclaimer: I will never acquire Supergirl! Damn it, I'm not Cat Grant, as much as I wish I was!

Author's Note: As annoying and awful as it is to upload through my phone, I will type this on my laptop and upload it through my phone as a gift from me to you for New Year's Eve. We'll see if I keep uploading, or if I wait until February. In fact, I'll leave it up to you in the reviews. Tell me what you think of this story and if you want me to keep uploading or if I should wait for my new computer. All right, all right, let's get to this one-shot. It's set in the "Dinner With The Family" verse. Okay, here we go.

Astra Danvers rolled over in bed the morning of Saturday, December 31, 2016, only to find that the warmth at her back she was accustomed to was missing. Instead, there was a note on the other pillow beside hers.

"Went to the store. Already made breakfast. Be bac in twenty. Love you. Signed, A random agent.

Xoxoxoxo.

Astra smiled softly to herself. Alexandra could be so sweet sometimes. She swung her legs to the floor and was dressed and groomed in one minute. That included brushing her teeth and showering.

The kryptonian went down the hall and softly knocked on the door to her daughters' room. "You two had best be up. Breakfast is in the kitchen, and if you're not down there in about a minute, one of two things will happen. I'll eat it all or it will be cold." Hearing scuffling, Astra smiled.

After having breakfast, AStra got up to answer the door. On the other side was Alexandra, dressed in synthetic fur and looking down at her phone. The kryptonian quickly grabbed the phone out of her wife's hand, lifting the woman off the ground and hovering with her.

"Astra!" Alexandra protested, laughing. Astra set her down and kissed her gently. "It is not advisable to use your phone while you are walking, brave one," Astra said softly. Alexandra huffed, smiling. "Mom!" Kira and Allura raced towards their mother, wrapping their arms around her tightly. Alex grinned and knelt down to their level. "Hi, K. Hey, Allie," she said. Astra loved watching her interactions with the family, but especially with children. She was so different from her DEO agent self. Also, she treated them very much like adults.

The family of four sat down on the floor and played a game of Monopolly before Alex's phone rang. "Please do not answer it, Alexandra," Astra implored, pouting. Alex laughed. "Don't pout, General. And don't call me that!" she added, laughing. She answered the call. "Hey! Yeah, Happy New Year to you and your family too. Thanks. Bye."

Astra looked confusedly at her wife. "I do not understand what is so special about this day," she stated. Alex grinned at her. "It symbolizes this year ending and a new year beginning," she explained.

"Oh, I see." Humans could be so strange sometimes!

The doorbell rang then and they all went to the door to see Kara and Cat standing their with Carter, Eliza and Sirius Danvers-Grant, along with Eliza Danvers and James and Lucy and Natalie. Their was a flurry as the Danvers girls shouted, "Aunt Kara! Aunt Cat!'" and before the adults knew it, the Danvers-Grant women were assaulted by Kira and Allura's tiny bodies literally flying at them. Kara caught them easily, grinning widely and hugging her nieces close, twirling them aboveground for a moment and then setting them down, laughing as much as they were. Cat just stood and watched, a small but sincere smile on her face.

After all the excitement died down, which took an estimated hour, everyone made their way into the house. "So, how have you all been?" Astra asked, smiling at her family. "I won the science fair, Aunt Astra," ten-year-old Carter spoke up quietly, to recieve proud smiles from both his aunts. "That's great!" Alex exclaimed, turning to her sister. "He's going to be a scientist," she said gleefully.

"No, he's going to be a businessman," Cat put in. "Scientist." "Businessman."

"Scientist!" "Businessman!"

"Okay, okay," Kara cut in. "First of all, it's Carter's choice. Whatever _he decides, he'll be damn good at it. Second, you two are acting like a couple of three-year-olds." Astra nodded along with her niece. Alex nodded. "Sorry," they apologized.

The entire group of people was crowded around the TV, intently watching the countdown. Astra and Alex, along with Kara and Cat, stood with their hands linked. "Five, four, three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted. The couples in the room proceeded to commence an intense make-out session, while the kids all ran around, play fighting and flying around the room and chasing each other, thrilled at the prospect of a much later bedtime than usual. If someone looked through the window of this house, they would find happy chaos. Ant that, I would say, is exactly how one could describe this huge family. Happy chaos.

Author's Note: That sucked! Ugh! Okay, tell me what you thought in the reviews, along with your vote! Happy New Year and until next time...


End file.
